


"too late."

by Sekushi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided Wolfstar, Sad Ending, Sad Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekushi/pseuds/Sekushi
Summary: Remus is about to leave England for good and has returned to a special place for the last time. He thinks about Sirius, and about the thing he could never say out loud in front of him...
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	"too late."

**Author's Note:**

> This short drabble has been up on fanfiktion.de (in German) for quite some time now, and I finally translated it so I could upload it here!

Remus was kneeling on soft grass. His sadness and desperation were showing on his face, more than clearly. One single tear - that was followed by many others - found its way down his cheek and the werewolf began to speak.

_"Sirius.. Why? Why did Bellatrix' curse have to hit you? My best friend and the man I loved.. I don't think you knew, but I always thought that there was something between us. Something that was definitely more than just friendship. Something that went way deeper than simple friendship. I often think about how it could have been if I'd told you about my feelings. If we would've had a future together. Because.. I saw the look on your face. The hurt look when I went to the winter ball with Betty. Back then, you didn't have a date.. Would you have thought I was weird if I'd asked you to go with me? Or would you have said yes..? But there's no use thinking about that now. Now, when it's too late..."_

Another tear slipped from Remus' eye. He lifted his right hand in which he was holding a rose. It was blood red, like love. Just like his love for Sirius. Then he wiped away the tear.

He brought the rose to his lips, kissed it softly and set it down on the cool marble plate. _"I'm so sorry, Padfoot.. I wish it had been me who got hit with that curse."_ One more tear fell onto the werewolf's cheek. He didn't wipe it away this time and just let it run down his face. When ut fell onto his pants, he stood up. Then, with a heavy heart, he turned around and started leaving.

Once he reached the door, he looked back one last time. His gaze rested on the grave, and Remus whispered a last love confession. _"Ever since you died, I've been wishing I could've been able to tell you. I've always loved you, Sirius... Goodbye."_ With that, and filled with an indescribable sadness that nothing would ever be able to get rid of, the werewolf turned to leave forever.

Toward his future, his new life.

A life without Sirius.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> come say hi on tumblr!  
> @littlewonderlandd


End file.
